Violet Stains
by WhiteOranges
Summary: Kohana, since the age of six how can that sweet, kind girl be in the hands of Orochimaru, and why does she express herself as one of the happiest girls. Orochimaru X Oc
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Open Completely.**_

_**Her name is Kohana Oni. She was supposed to die yesterday at six but she was lucky and didn't, unfortunately her whole family died instead. That was my history and every day from the time I got out of bed to the time my head was laid on a pillow I would hear those words every single day.**_

_**Until I left the Leaf Village… but why would I? Well, um long story… I, um, well… ok I guess time for a ridiculously long flashback.**_

_**~*~**_

_**Age 6, my name is Kohana Oni, I am the young twin sister of Kokai Tenshi. I am not allowed to speak unless my father instructs me to, I am not allowed to eat unless my mother gives her approval, I am not allowed to present myself to strangers and guests unless my grandparents, the elders, give their judgment. I am not allowed to touch my twin sister, or any of my other four siblings as a matter of fact.**_

_**In my world I dress day to night in kimono, my black hair is always in a bun of some sort and my head must always be bowed, my mother must do my makeup every day even though I prefer my face without it. I am supposed to stay hidden and if needed someone must be near me, they are not allowed to touch me.**_

_**I am not supposed to live, I escaped death once six years ago when I was born. In my family there are no twins, they are a symbol of evil spirits and my grandfather was ready to end my life, to wrap his hands around my newly born throat and slaughter me before my very parents, my mother denied and wouldn't let him touch me. **_

_**I escaped death once. I live… but a life unlike my siblings that run around in the outside world that play and bring home flowers. Kokai brings me flowers all the time, she says I am named after flowers themselves. I always looked at her puzzled and told her I didn't understand.**_

_**My name means Demon Little Flower… as my father calls me, Demonic Flower. I am not little and innocent as every child should be. When I didn't take the family name and took a stranger's, my older sister, the very sister that I was in the womb with got the name of an angel, were as I will always bare the name of a demon.**_

_**I was created for no purpose, my purpose was to live, to survive, to savor my mother and siblings for as long as possible. For I knew that eventually I would be killed, eventually… I would become the demon to be killed. I, a small six year old girl, was a demon… that didn't understand what sunlight and flowers were.**_

_**My father wasn't every fond of me, he leaned towards my older brothers and my older sisters. Kokai and I weren't really in his sights and in his favors, we were younger and weaker and our minds not yet developed for such thoughts such as politics and wars and the poisons adult minds suffer. **_

_**Despite the fact he coveted Kokai from me and treated me like trash I still full heartedly loved him. I would draw him pictures of what I thought the outside world looked like, I would attempt to learn more about the things he was interested in… maybe… he would want to covet me too.**_

_**That was not the case. My father like my grandparents before him never viewed me as a human or as a baby girl, they viewed me as a demon. I was uneducated at younger ages but caught up with my parents speech quickly. I understood, I learned, I absorbed everything that was said and done in the house, and as for taboo… I knew what words were taboo.**_

_**My mother was a beautiful woman from the inside and out. She was warm kind and love everyone so much, even me. The only physical contact I have ever had with anyone was my mother's gentle hands and her embraces. My mother, my mother, my mother. I could do the simplest things and she would be pleased with them, happy to see that I, the child who has not seen any sunlight except for the sunlight coming through the shades of the windows, was making progress as a human being.**_

_**My world was a peace of music with repeats signs that went on and on, they never seemed to stop. Wake up at this time, dress, wait for mother, eat, present yourself to the family again, read, pray, wash, dinner, sleep. And it would start again… It was something that was really hard to take.**_

_**Eventually you snap.**_

_**The actions I did were not wise… it lead Death to me once more. He got the opportunity to touch me once more. To drag my soul off… to only God himself knew were. But I must admit… I slightly would want to do the 'sin' I committed once more.**_

_**~*~**_

_**The door opened to my bedroom, my covers tightly pressed around my fragile form, the bitterness of the cold winter biting against my bones, my toes curled up, my knees pressed against my chest. My mother's gentle foot steps moved around the room. One hand was placed on my shoulder, "Kohana?"**_

_**I didn't budge. My body refused to let the prickly feeling in my throat worsen. "Kohana… you have to get up." I turned around I looked at my mother. She winced at my red looking nose. "Konaha?" She brushed her hand over my nose then my forehead. "You are burning up baby." My small fingers reached up to grasp hers. "Lay down baby, you stay in bed today. I'll go tell your father."**_

"_**Ok…" I could clearly hear the difference in my soft voice, it was now hoarse and scratchy. My mother's upper lip curled up in discomfort.**_

"_**I'll get you some tea for your throat. Are you in pain?" I nodded. "Where?" I touched my throat and my shoulders and elbows and knees. "Are you cold?" I nodded once more. "I'll get you an extra blanket. You should have told me last night you were cold."**_

"_**I didn't want to disturb Father, Mother." my mother smiled. **_

"_**I'll be right back." She said before walking off. Immediately she came with an extra blanket and covered me with it tucking it around me along with the other blankets and sheets. "I'll go tell your father and get you tea."**_

_**But!**_** I thought in desperation. **_**Won't Father be displeased when he learns **_**I**_** am sick?**_** My head fell. My eyes fell onto the clock opposite my pillow. My bed was located on a crook inside the wall that was to the shape of my king sized bed. The clock read six fifteen.**

**I coughed a heavy cough, mucus felt awful in between my throat. My mother came back into the room in ten minutes exactly after she left. She must have immediately boiled the water for the tea. She handed me the cup and sat behind me letting me lean into her. She stroked my hair as I drank my tea.**

"**What did Father say, Mother?" I asked softly my voice still bothering me.**

"**Nothing baby… nothing at all." She replied.**

**Ð{Ñ**

**I walked back to what was left of my room. I touched the bed that didn't have anything left except for the frame. I sat down on the floor against it. I looked back and realized I would still fit in that bed. That bed was still my bed.**

**My eyes shifted to my window. The binds were torn. I stood and walked over to them tearing them down completely. Sunlight flooded into the room without a shield. For once this room would be bathed it a bright gold which I never saw in these four walls. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: My Onee-sama**

**Age 6, this was my second day sick. My wheezing and sneezing was irritating my father. My mother kept rubbing my back trying to comfort my weakened lungs. My father tall and strong stood at the door. I looked up at him with weak blue eyes.**

"**This is ridicules." Father said. His left hand rose into the air and pushed his fingers into his thick black hair identical to my own. "Your fine, get up!" He barked at me. I shut my eyes tight fear pulsed through my veins at the sound of his thunderous voice.**

"**She's in no condition to go there." My father shot mother a death glare. "Sorry…" She whispered. I looked up at her. I nuzzled closer to her, she smiled warmly in return. I smiled up at her.**

"**Tonight she will go, that is that!" Father barked, Mother and I pressed back.**

**~*~**

**I coughed into my hand. The door opened light flooding into the cold room. I moaned and looked away. I looked towards the light. "Nee-chan? I heard you were sick. You ok?" Kokai.**

**I nodded softly. I smiled at her. "Good morning, Onee-sama." I said. **

"**Morning!" She replied. She ran towards the bed her black, pony tailed hair flowing behind her as she pressed her hands against the mattress when she came to a halt at my bed. I moved away from her but kept the warm smile. "Are you in pain?" I shook my head no. Kokai tilted her head. "Why aren't you talking?"**

**I simply shrugged. "My throat hurts." I told her.**

**Kokai hummed an ok. "What to play a game?"**

"**What kind?" I asked. She jumped up. She held her hand out.**

"**Give me your hand." My face froze over. She knew just as well as I, me touching her was strictly forbidden. My hand twitched, a result of my brain and heart arguing. My hand reached and took hers. She dragged me out of bed, I took my blanket with me.**

**She should me too many games for my head to process, all which involved my hands touching and brushing and clapping with her hands. This felt like nothing… like it wasn't wrong or sinful… like all the times I had been told so. This wasn't wrong, holding my sister's hand, playing with her… like this? **

**Was what I was doing evil? I really wasn't sure. "Onee-sama?" I whispered. She looked at me with the same blue eyes as me. She hummed out her reply. "Is it bad that we are touching, I mean, holding hands?"**

"**I don't think so… It doesn't feel like your evil when I did…" She whispered.**

"**Is it a secret then?" I asked like an oblivious child.**

"**Yeah! Yeah! It'll be just our secret!" That was my first secret with my twin sister… Wow, age 6 and holding hands was our secret? Damn, I had a messed up childhood. Well… I went through worse later on. Ok, on task. Onee-sama had to leave, she was going to visit Sofuba (grandparents) that morning… and I would visit that evening. **

**The morning I wasted in the dull confinements of my room pressing my warm ear against the door listening to my older brother and sister fighting about, well, the man Onee-san was going to marry. In my opinion that was a stupid topic at that time. They shouldn't be arguing about those things. **

**I sighed and traveled back to my bed, in my klutzy I did not miss the opportunity to trip over my own feet. I got back up and sat down. My own safety did not lay on my feet, but on my butt. I laid under quilts and covers to hide from bitter cold outside.**

**I jumped as the door slammed open. I peered out of the covers to see Mother and Father. "Make sure she is ready." Father said in his stern voice. Mother walked in and once she was clear of the doors area it was slammed shut behind her. I looked at her.**

**She smiled at me, "Good evening, baby." She said.**

"**Hi." I replied. She traveled to my closet and looked through the contents. "What is it Mother?"**

"**I have to get you to wear something nice tonight, remember? You have to speak to Obaa-sama and Oji-sama tonight."**

"**I remember, Mother." I told her. She took an under kimono out, white silk brushed against my pale skin as Mother set it down. She went back to the closet and pulled out a black kimono with a green grass design. She pulled out the obi and then set it down. Her face seemed distant. The way it always did. Every time Mother was near me she could only think of me dying and that brought her sorrow.**

**It always made me wonder. How many times did I bring my mother sorrow and hurt. Wouldn't it have been better if I had died at a younger age than her having to suffer with me every single day? Wouldn't that be better? I wanted to ask some times I really did, this was one of those times but I stopped as she walked closer to me, her face bright with a smile. Her eyes shining with joy.**

**She brushed my bangs away from my eyes. "Get dressed dear." She told me.**

"**Yes, Mother."**

"**I'll come back for you later." I nodded. She left me alone to dress. Once I got to my obi tying it up wasn't the problem my father stomping in just as I was half way done with it was. He grabbed my hair and started to shake me. I screamed, scared and petrified under my own skin. He lifted me up off the floor and threw me against the nearest wall. My shoulder started to throb in pain.**

**Tears began to stream down my eyes. I stared up at my father's burning eyes. My mother ran in and stood in front of me. "That thing!" He screamed utterly furious, "Will die tonight!"**

**Ð{Ñ**

**I stepped out, the golden sun still in the bright blue sky of the day. I smiled. My hair flew with the wind. I smiled brightly. "This is nice." I said. My feet moved a little. I stopped once I got the edge of the house. I gasped seeing that bright flowers had begun to grow there.**

**Butterflies occupied that space as well resting their tired blue wings against the assorted flowers. I smiled brightly. I stepped inside the small field. The butterflies ascended to the skies. **_**"Do you like it here, dear?"**_** I gasped at the voice and turned around into the shadows were it had come from.**

"**It would have been nicer if you were still here."**

"_**But, dear, I still am!"**_

"_**I know." I replied with a smile. I sat down carefully. I started to pick flowers braiding them into a crown of flowers. "Hey, Kokai… I know what flowers are… I know how I was named after them… and I know… Kokai? Didn't you know that you were named after the ocean. Kokai? Have you ever been to the ocean? It's beautiful. The water that we drink doesn't look like the ocean. The ocean's water is dark blue and at night it looks black. And when light hits is it looks like there are diamonds in water.**_

"_**Do you know what diamonds are Kokai? You know those jewels mother used to wear? Those are diamonds! Weren't they pretty?" I asked. **_

"…_**No, Onee-sama… I'm not mad at you for telling them… I'm just sorry… that I had to leave you like that." I whispered tears started to fall. "I'm sorry I wasn't allowed to tell you good-bye."**_


End file.
